Mi vida junto a ti
by AGreySwan
Summary: Traducción con autorización de cdraco de "My life together with you" Harry y Draco empiezan a salir en Hogwarts, sigue sus vidas, y luego la llegada de sus hijos.Fluff,mpreg.
1. Banned

#22 Vetado

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece-

Summary:Draco trama algo y cree que logró mantener a Harry al margen de todo.

A/n: Lean y déjenme saber lo que opinan

Notas de traductora: Esta es la primera historia que traduzco así que si son tan amables y me dicen que les parece la historia y la traducción, OK?

¡Disfruten!

* * *

"No quería quedarme en esa madriguera infestada de pulgas de todos modos"

Un cuerpo fue tirado descuidadamente frente a la puerta del bar.

"Malditos criminales," murmuró el desarreglado rubio, sacudiendo efectivamente el polvo que acumuló por su injustificada caída.

"¿Draco?"

Se dirigió hacia las sombras, escondiendo su rostro con su sombrero negro. Pretendió cojear, usando su bastón para alejarse.

'No sabe que soy yo'

"Bebe, reconozco ese trasero en cualquier lugar."

Draco se enderezó, empujando su estómago hacia delante para hacer sus redondas nalgas menos aparentes.

Se escucho una risa "Y no todos tendrían el famoso bastón de proxeneta de Lucius Malfoy"

Giró, incapaz de resistir la ya familiar burla. "No es un bastón de proxeneta, es un aparato de asistencia que usan distinguidos caballeros . Te hace ver masculino"

"Claro, seguro" Harry atrajo a su novio hacia sus brazos e indicó la entrada

"¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Negocios"

"¿Negocios?, ¿tu?, ¿aquí?" la acusación 'si, claro' estaba escrita claramente en el rostro del morocho.

"Sí, Potter. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?" retó el rubio al otro hombre, elevando su mentón en desafío.

"Este es el bar favorito de Ron", respondió Harry como si eso explicara todo.

"¿Y?. Yo también puedo sentarme en el mismo establecimiento como la comadreja y tomar un trago."

Harry rió nuevamente "Tú no beberías nada en ese lugar, créeme. No estoy seguro sobre la mitad de los ingredientes que colocan en las bebidas, y no beberías con Ron si te lo suplicara."

Draco quiso protestar, pero su novio detuvo su argumento con un rápido beso.

"A decir verdad, te lo pedí, ¿recuerdas? Te rogué que te comportaras en su casa durante el solsticio de invierno"

"Fui bueno," aseguró el rubio, regresando el beso con uno suyo.

"Por poco e incendias su árbol" Harry dijo estoico.

"Trataba de hacer que las luces brillaran más. Si tu amigo pudiera gastar unos cuantos Knuts más, podría haber comprado algunas decoraciones de mejor calidad que no explotaran tan rápido."

Negando con la cabeza, Harry miró severamente a su exasperante amante. "No, no cambies el tema. Tú no estabas allí dentro tomando unos tragos con nadie. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Nada, de acuerdo. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?" Draco miró a Harry asegurándose que sus ojos estuvieran más grandes y se le acercó un poco mientras hablaba. "Vamos, Potter. Esta haciendo frío aquí afuera. Llévanos a casa"

Harry no podía negarle nada cuando ponía "la cara de cachorro", a pesar de saber que lo estaba manipulando.

"Bueno, vamos" envolvió las solapas de su largo saco alrededor de Draco para que pudiera aparecerse

"Hey, ¿quién va a pagar por esto?" gritó un hombre, manteniendo abierta la puerta del bar con su pie.

"Vamos, Harry, vamos" apuró Draco, peñiscando al Niño-que-vivió

"¿Pagar por qué?" Harry preguntó sin ocultar su curiosidad, alejándose ligeramente para evitar los dedos de Draco.

"¡Por destrozar mi bar!"

Harry miró a su novio interrogantemente y bajó su voz. "Amor, ¿Rompiste algo adentro?"

Draco se negó a contestar, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Alguien tiene que pagar por todo lo que rompió" rugió el hombre.

Harry soltó a Draco para poder acercarse a la polvorienta ventana del bar para comprobar el daño. Mirando alrededor, sus ojos se alargaron en sorpresa.

Respondiendo a la mirada de reproche que Harry mandó en su dirección, Draco se defendió.

"Uno de sus compañeros me tiró a la calles… ¡como si fuera basura!"

"¿Disculpa?" Harry miró de manera fría y acusadora al dueño.

Dirigiéndose hacia donde el hombre se encontraba, le pregunto con una voz controlada, "¿Tus hombres lo tiraron aquí afuera?"

El dueño dijo tercamente. "¡Estaba destrozando el bar!"

Draco se colocó detrás de la espalda de su novio

"Estaban hablando… difamando tu nombre, por eso los callé"

"Dijeron que perdiste la copa para los Cannons porque yo te controlo"

"Entonces ¿destrozaste el bar?" preguntó Harry lentamente

"Pude hacer algo peor; eres un gran jugador y esos bufones ¡no tienen el derecho de hablar de esa forma!"

"Draco, no me importa lo que tengan que decir" Harry sonrió al rubio

"Tienes lazos con los Malfoy y nadie… nadie" el rubio detuvo su discurso cuando Harry empezó a besarlo.

Sus labios se separaron y Harry susurró a su oído, "No fue tu culpa. Te elegiría sobre un partido de Quidditch cuando sea, incluso sobre la Copa mundial"

"¡Por supuesto que no fue mi culpa! La poción no habría explotado si Longbottom ¡no se hubiera quedado luego de entregar la planta!"

Ignorando el discurso que seguramente seguiría sobre la torpeza de Neville fuera de sus invernaderos, Harry continuó con la misma tranquilidad.

"No podía jugar contigo herido en San Mugos, fin de la historia, no lo lamento, no importa cuantos magos ebrios 'difamen' mi nombre en **cualquier bar**, ¿de acuerdo?"

Draco no dijo nada, solo miraba tercamente los botones del saco de Harry.

"Bebe, es suficiente OK. Ya te han vetado de 10 bares y están esperando que pagues por los daños."

"¿y qué?" Draco respondió finalmente. "Puedo pagar sus sucias chozas"

"Para, de acuerdo, ¿por favor?" Harry sonrió de modo suplicante.

"¡De acuerdo, Harry! Deja de hacer esa cara, ¿podemos irnos ahora?"

"Si, ya nos podemos ir" Harry lo atrajo de nuevo, preparándose para partir.

"¡Hey! ¿Quién va a pagar por esto?" preguntó el dueño

"Ron Weasley", respondió Draco. "Puede ponerlo en su cuenta"

"Draco!" fue lo ultimo que el dueño oyó antes de que desaparecieran.

Fin


	2. Teddy

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen-

Summary: Harry y Draco tienen una cita en un carnaval, Draco inseguro de la situación toma una decisión, que luego lamenta.

#32 Teddy

Notas de la traductora: Espero que les guste este, pues es uno de mis favoritos. Díganme que les parece.

* * *

Era su tercera cita esa semana y sólo era miércoles. Draco estaba vestido abrigadoramente, seguía al emocionado Gryffindor a la oficina del director para obtener su traslador. La única pista que Harry le dio sobre su destino era que se realizaría en el mundo muggle.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron frente a un gran artefacto de acero que parecía a punto de colapsar, se elevaba hasta el cielo. Había una gran cantidad de muggles riendo y caminando emocionados, chocando unos contra otros.

"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó el niño-que-vivió.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es un carnaval. Ya sabes, con atracciones, premios, y juegos,…. Seamus me había contado sobre esto, pero nunca había ido a uno, por eso quise venir. ¿Alguna vez has ido a un carnaval?" preguntó, al ver la mirada perdida de Draco.

"No, Potter, y creo que ya se porque." Respondió mientras se movió hace un lado para evitar a un corpulento adolescente que tenía su rostro enterrado en un cono de helado.

"¿Quieres subirte a ese?" Harry apretó suavemente la mano que sostenía e indicó un artefacto que parecía una araña que sostenía a muggles cautivos en coloridas cajas de metal. A pesar de que se encontraban a gran altura, sus gritos podían ser escuchados hasta la tierra y rápidamente disuadieron el mínimo interés de Draco.

"No."

"Es perfectamente seguro," Harry trató de convencer al rubio que parecía nervioso.

"Seguro para muggles, ¿Pero que hay de mi?" discutió su novio.

"Estaré contigo" respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"¡Mi héroe!" dijo Draco sarcásticamente, ondeando sus gruesas pestañas antes de que su rostro adoptara una expresión más seria. "No quiero. Quien sabe que tipo de cosas pasen por 'seguras' para los muggles."

"De acuerdo" acepto rápidamente Harry mientras tomaba una de las manos de Draco y lo llevó a otras atracciones.

"¿Y que tal las fresas?" sugirió Harry

Draco miró las enormes frutas de brillantes colores que parecían monstruosidades y negó con la cabeza. "Como fresas, Harry, no lo manejo."

Mientras caminaban, una dueña de un stand llamó a Harry. "¿Que tal si ganas un premio para tu lindo novio?" dijo jovialmente.

Harry sonrió con orgullo a la correcta suposición de la mujer mientras Draco se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Tienes tres oportunidades para derrumbar las tres pirámides de latas, si las derrumbas, ganas un premio."

"Esta bien," dijo y le entregó el dinero necesario y probó su suerte. Le tomo tres intentos, pero finalmente fue capaz de derrumbar las tres pirámides y acercó a Draco a su lado en satisfacción.

La mujer sonrió y les entregó su premio: un oso de color marrón que tenía un lazo azul atado alrededor de su cuello. Los pequeños ojitos también eran marrones, y tenía una dulce… bueno, tan dulce como una sonrisa cosida podía ser.

Harry se lo entregó a Draco orgullosamente, viendo como el rubio miraba el peluche con interés y lo sujetaba cerca a él.

Harry agradeció a la mujer y siguió a Draco mientras continuaba avanzando por el camino, agarrando su mano.

"Te ves tan lindo," bromeo Harry, "con tus mejillas rosadas y tu oso". Sonrió tímidamente a su novio. "Te ves tan inocente que casi me haces sentir culpable sobre el sueño que tuve sobre ti anoche."

Draco ignoró al morocho hasta que la sonrisa lujuriosa y el comentario de "todo lo que necesitas son tus pijamas de dragones" lo llevaron al límite.

Ubicó a una pequeña niña con dos largas colas amarradas con lazos rojos que pasó cerca, siguiendo a un adolescente. Se agachó y extendió el oso hacia ella.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntó.

"¡Si!" los ojos marrones de la niña se iluminaron mientras agarraba al oso con sus dos manos, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

Miró triunfantemente sobre su hombro a Harry, preocupándose un poco por la mirada triste en el rostro del otro.

Caminaron un poco más y Draco se sentía más incomodo con la conducta reservada de Harry. Se acercó para darle un beso en la boca, dejando de lado su propia regla que prohibía la demostración de afecto en público.

Se sintió aliviado cuando Harry le sonrió abiertamente. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Gracias, Harry. Me gustó el oso pero es para niños. Estoy seguro que ella lo va a cuidar muy bien."

"Tienes razón, Draco, lo gané para ti. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con el. Vamos." Juntó la pálida mano con la suya, nuevamente emocionado y listo para continuar explorando.

Un vistazo a otro stand capturó la atención de Draco; un hombre le entregaba un ave amarilla de cabeza anormalmente larga a una chica; ella saltó emocionada y parecía muy orgullosa de él.

'El que ganó Harry para mi era mucho mejor' pensó Draco.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho-- había dejado que las bromas sin mala intención de Harry lo avergonzaran y obsequiara el regalo que Harry había ganado para él.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Si, Draco?"

"Quiero algo de beber."

"Ok, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Jarabe de cereza y soda" respondió Draco rápidamente.

"Draco, no puedo conseguir eso aquí" dijo Harry disculpándose.

"Lo sé, pero puedes conseguirlo en Las Tres Escobas."

"Pero eso significaría usar el traslador para regresar al colegio, y luego usar el pasaje para llegar a Hogsmeade."

"Lo sé, Harry ¿por favor?" imploró Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza pero aceptó. "Esta bien, pero queda aquí. No quiero perderte."

"De acuerdo."

Draco se había ido antes de que Harry llegara al área autorizada para usar el traslador.

"Ahora ¿Dónde está?" se preguntó, avanzó entre los puestos evitando chocar con las personas. Miró a la multitud de rostros, manteniendo sus ojos hacia abajo, para atrapar a su pequeña presa.

Caminó desesperado durante cinco minutos, temiendo el inminente retorno de Harry cuando localizó a la niña, sus lazos rojos sacudiéndose en el aire porque negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras se acercaba pudo escuchar su llanto. "¡Quiero algodón de azúcar! ¡Quiero algodón de azúcar!"

"Cállate, Abby," ordenó un chico de cabello oscuro que intentaba lanzar una pelota parecida a una quaffle en un aro de quidditch horizontal.

Draco llamó al muchacho, tocándole el hombro. "Discúlpame, pero la niña tiene algo que me pertenece—oh si, ahí esta, ¡esa criatura!"

El chico estaba algo confundido, luego señaló al premio de Draco. "¿Te refieres al oso?"

"Si, me pertenece. Se lo di, pero lo quiero de regreso"

Al escuchar que su nuevo mejor amigo podría ser arrebatado de ella, Abby lo sujeto más fuerte. "¡Noooo! No quiero Jake. ¡nooo, Henry es mió!"

"No, no lo es. Es mío" Draco se acercó y trató de agarrar la pata del oso para halar suavemente.

"Oye hombre, estas peleando con una niña de cinco años por un estúpido oso," el muchacho, Jake, señaló en desconcierto.

"No es estúpido" replicó Draco. "Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo dile que me lo regrese, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo. Si crees que sus gritos son fastidiosos ahora, estas equivocado, esta sólo es la primera etapa."

Draco se mordió su labio en concentración. "¿Qué tal si te lo compro?"

Jake parecía interesado, pero su rostro adoptó una expresión de lamento. "Lo siento, pero el señor oso…"

"¡Henry!" corrigió Abby rápidamente

"El señor Henry, es muy importante para mi hermanita. No puedo venderlo"

Draco buscó en su bolsillo por los 120 galeones que Harry había cambiado por dinero muggle. Se los ofreció a Jake y le preguntó, "¿Qué tal si te pago con todo esto?"

Los ojos del joven se alargaron un poco y dijo rápidamente. "Vendido, dale el oso al buen hombre Abby."

"¡Noooo!" Jake se acercó, le quitó el oso y se lo entregó al rubio.

Draco se sintió un poco mal, pero de ninguna manera iba a darle su oso. En cambio le dijo a la niña, "Oye, con ese dinero, estoy seguro que puede comprarte el algodón de azúcar que querías."

Dejó a Jake mientras la niña le pedía con un canto renovado algodón de azúcar, lo que sea que fuera eso. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo para encoger el oso y guardarlo en su bolsillo antes de escuchar a Harry llamarlo.

"Te dije que te quedes allí. ¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien. Soy casi un adulto, después de todo." Aseguró a Harry, acariciando su brazo mientras agarraba su bebida.

"Gracias, Harry" le sonrió, sintiéndose contento al sentir el animalito seguro dentro en su bolsillo.

La preocupación de Harry se convirtió en una mirada totalmente prendada mientras sacaba la mano de Draco del bolsillo y la sujetaba entre la suya.

"Hice que madame Rosmerta le agregara un poco de whiskey de fuego. ¿Quieres probar el Tornado?" preguntó Harry, levantando ambas cejas en una tonta expresión.

Draco no tenía la menor idea de lo que el Tornado era, pero en ese momento hubiera seguido a Harry a donde sea. No dejo de tomar su bebida mientras asentía.


	3. Christmas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen-

Summary: Harry decide celebrar este año la Navidad sólo con su familia. Hermosos regalos y cosas que solo los bebes pueden hacer y ser considerados lindos.

Advertencias: pequeña mención de mpreg al final, minúscula incluso

#44 Navidad

* * *

mila22: no te preocupes, todavía quedan muchos capítulos más. Espero que este te guste.

gladiz: estoy de acuerdo contigo, Draco es un encanto.

Sobreviviente: el original esta aquí en fanfiction y es de cdraco y el titulo es "my life together with you."

Fran Ktrin Black: se llama teddy porque en ingles teddy (bear) es osito de peluche.

AlmaRosaNS: gracias!... ojala disfrutes este capitulo.

* * *

Sería su sexta navidad juntos y Harry se encontraba emocionado de celebrarla con su pequeña familia. Los anteriores años la celebraban con los Weasleys, pero Draco quería que este año les perteneciera solo a ellos y a nadie más. Harry fue convencido fácilmente ya que Hermione tuvo su cuarto hijo y el lugar de seguro sería un total frenesí.

Draco se encontraba en la puerta de la sala observando su pequeño milagro bailar frente a las luces de navidad al son de la suave música que transmitía la cadena de radio Wizarding Wireless.

"Ok, Harry, abre mi regalo primero." Dijo mientras cogía una caja larga, envuelta en un papel brillante y se sentaba al lado del moreno en el sofá.

"Creo que Sage debería ser primero." Harry indicó a su hijo que saltaba de arriba abajo en anticipación sacudiendo su osito de peluche.

"Créeme," Draco aseguró a su esposo. "Necesitas abrir el mío primero, y Sage va a amarlo también." Apretó las pequeñas manos de su hijo con las suyas.

Harry estaba intrigado, pero un poco nervioso de conocer el contenido de la caja. La tomó rápidamente y la abrió.

No sucedió nada.

"¡Oh!" Draco agitó su varita. "Finite." De repente hubo un torbellino de actividad dentro de la caja, una bola de pelos negros saltó fuera de sus confines sólo para ser atrapado por las manos veloces de Harry.

"¡Whoa!" Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, alejándose de la áspera lengua que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para saturar su cara con besos de perrito.

Miró a Draco inquisitivamente. "¿un cachorro?"

"Si, Harry, un cachorrito."

"Draco, debimos haber hablado de esto primero. ¿Quien va a cuidar de él?"

"Yo lo haré," le aseguró Draco.

"¿Entrenarlo?"

"Puedo hacer eso" Draco asintió.

"Limpiar tras él, hasta que destruya la casa" reto Harry.

"Dobby puede hacer eso" puntualizó Draco, dejando ir la mano de su hijo mientras este se movía impacientemente .

"No podemos quedárnoslo, Draco. Ambos trabajamos y ellos ya son muy amables dejándote llevar a Sage al trabajo." Harry negó tristemente su cabeza ante el puchero que le hacía el rubio.

"No podemos, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos buscarle un nuevo hogar"

"Pero Harry, no podemos, ya le puse un nombre y mira a tu hijo." Draco señaló al pequeño niño que se había acercado a su padre y miraba con curiosidad a la bola de pelos que sostenía en su regazo.

Harry leyó la pequeña etiqueta de cuero que colgaba del cuello del cachorro. _Canuto_. Miró a Draco, sus ojos un poco empañados.

"Necesitamos un compañero fiel que te lama, deje que lo acaricies, que te de la atención que secretamente adoras, jadee cuando te vea…" persuadió su esposo.

"Tu ya jadeas cuando me ves e incluso ruedas sobre tus manos y rodillas,"Harry le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

"¡Harry!" le reprendió Draco, mostrando al bebe que se había volteado y retrocedía para que su padre le hiciera espacio en su regazo junto al perrito.

"Despacio," Harry ayudó a su hijo, usando su larga mano para guiar los movimientos inexpertos de Sage.

"despacio" Sage imitó a su padre.

Harry observó a su precioso hijo y al perrito al que aprendería a llamar amigo. El sabía que Sirius había sido más que un compañero, pero algo cálido envolvía su corazón al ver a su hijo jugar con el símbolo de su padrino.

Pronto el niño y el cachorro se inquietaron y querían dejar el espacio en el que Harry los había cobijado, por lo que el hombre los colocó suavemente en el suelo.

"¿Te gusta el perrito?" preguntó finalmente el morocho.

Su hijo sonrió e hizo un ruido afirmativo.

"Esta decidido. ¡Nos lo quedamos!" Harry regresó la sonrisa con un simple "Gracias."

Harry notó la expresión de concentración en el rostro de su hijo de tres años mientras observaba la parte trasera del pequeño canino.

"¿Qué es?"

Sage señaló para beneficio de su padre.

"Esa es su cola" explicó Harry.

"Cola" Sage asintió dos veces. "Cola, cola"

Harry sonrió. Draco lo tenía haciendo eso, repitiendo las nuevas palabras que aprendía para recordarlas.

"¿Dónde esta la cola de Sage?" preguntó Draco juguetonamente.

Una mirada de concentración apareció en el redondo rostro mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

Harry codeó a Draco, negando con la cabeza. De repente la cabeza del infante se enderezó y declaró imperiosamente, "¡No tengo cola! ¡Tengo pipi!" señaló con sus manos el frente de su pantalón de pijama con estampados de dragones.

La risa de Harry creció mientras Draco aseguraba a Sage que su padre no se reía de él. Mirando a su esposo y a su hijo, Harry decidió que había recibido todo lo que quería para Navidad: una familia. Una que era suya y solo suya. Quizá el próximo año también celebrarían la navidad los tres solos. O tal vez cuatro si podía convencer a Draco de dar un hermanito o hermanita a Sage.


	4. Heirloom

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen-

**Summary: **Sage (hijo de Harry y Draco) ha encontrado algo que hace Harry recuerde algo. Algo que creyó que nunca volvería a ver.

Heirloom

**Notas de traductora:** Lamento el retraso, acabo de terminar mi semana de parciales, así que como comprenderán no he tenido tiempo para traducir, disfruten este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Sage tenía un montón de juguetes. Tanto mágicos como de procedencia muggle, eran de diferentes formas y tamaños. Incluso algunos de los juguetes querían jugar con él más de lo que Sage quisiera jugar con ellos; también habían algunos videos "Bebe Einstein" que Draco insistía que eran necesarios para el desarrollo de Sage. Pero esto, esto era que no había visto antes. Parecía ser una piel marrón envuelta en una bolsa de plástico.

Detrás de él se encontraba Nibby, el elfo doméstico contratado para cuidar a su hijo, aún cuando Draco lo cuidaba durante el día.

"Un" el pequeño gruñó, sacudiendo el objeto en su prisión de plástico, mirando a su padre para que lo ayudara.

"Pa" los ojos plateados de Sage se encontraron con los de su padre mientras insistía, levantando el paquete.

"De acuerdo, ok, Sage. Veamos lo que tienes allí" dijo Harry. Agachándose hasta quedar al nivel de Sage, cogió el objeto de las pequeñas manos de su hijo.

Rápidamente rompió la envoltura, dándole vuelta. Era un oso de peluche.

Había algo familiar acerca de este muñeco de peluche, pero Harry tuvo dificultades para saber de donde era exactamente. Era un oso mediano, de ojos también marrones con una coqueta bufanda amarrada alrededor de su cuello.

"Mío" Esos ojos entre plateados y grises se ensancharon y sus labios hacían un puchero, recordándole a Harry de su otro padre.

"Como Draco" Harry movió su cabeza, colocando un amoroso beso en la mejilla de Sage luego de entregarle el deseado juguete.

"Papa" Escuchando el nombre de su padre, Sage empezó a buscar al rubio.

"¿Dónde dejaste a tu Papa?" Harry preguntó al niño

"Esta en la habitación especial, Amo Potter," agregó Nibby.

Harry se enderezó con su hijo en sus brazos. "¿Qué habitación especial?"

"La que se encuentra detrás de su closet, señor."Nibby parecía afligido "Oh, no ¡he dicho demasiado, Nibby debe castigarse!"

"Detente ahí. No hay castigos. Nunca, ¿De acuerdo?" Ordenó Harry.

"Si, amo Potter" la cabeza de Nibby se balanceo apresuradamente de arriba abajo en acuerdo.

"¿Sage, donde estas?"

Sage empezó a retorcerse en los brazos de su padre en respuesta al llamado.

"¡Papa, papa, papa!"

Draco dobló en la esquina y cerró sus ojos en un alivio momentario, apresurándose al lado de Harry.

"Ahí estas." Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, sonriendo cuando su hijo le dio un húmedo beso en su mejilla y se acurrucaba en su hombro, arropando su nueva adquisición entre ellos.

"Esto de correr por allí por su propia cuenta lo heredó de ti, sabes" Draco se quejó con Harry mientras ajustaba su agarre en su hijo.

"Si, si. Todas las cosas buenas las obtuvo de ti. Todo lo bravo, admirable, supuestamente 'malas' cosas de mi," acordó Harry, sonriendo a su fatigado esposo.

"No. No en tu boca, Sage" Miró a Harry como si le dijera 'esto también es tu culpa'. Cogió gentilmente la oreja que se encontraba prisionera en la mano del pequeño.

"No debes ponerlo en tu boca," miró de cerca el nuevo oso de Sage "¡Señor Henry!" jadeó suavemente.

No fue el nombre, pero la acción de Draco de traer el muñeco a su lado posesivamente que despertó la memoria de Harry.

"¿Lo conservaste?" Harry le pregunto a su esposo.

"No se de lo que estas hablando, Potter"

"Lo conservaste todo este tiempo" dijo Harry. "Me estas llamando Potter, así que estas mintiendo. ¿Cómo lo recuperaste? Vi cuando se lo diste a esa niñita." la súbita realización le impresionó.

"Draco Potter- Malfoy, ¡no lo hiciste! No se lo quitaste a esa niñita, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" respondió Draco. "Fue tu culpa- me fastidiaste hasta el punto de distracción. ¡Tenía que regalarlo para que te detengas!"

"De acuerdo, te fastidié. ¿Por qué lo recuperaste?" retó Harry, alzando una ceja.

Draco no respondió, pero miro a Sage, quien le sonrió, obteniendo una sonrisa llena de amor.

"No tengo que explicar nada. Era mío, lo regalé, luego lo quise de vuelta así que lo recuperé" respondió Draco y miró a Harry.

"¡Qué, no me sonrías así, pareces trastornado!" El rubio miró rápido hacia otro lado, odiando el efecto que tienen sobre él las sonrisas de Harry

"Digamos que creo que no lo recuperaste por el valor sentimental: un regalo que te di." Harry continuó sonriendo bajo la dura mirada que le dirigió Draco. "Pero creo que el señor Henry ya no es sólo tuyo" Señaló a Sage, quien trataba de coger al oso.

Draco suspiró un poco, pero entregó al Sr. Henry a Sage.

Besándolo en su suave frente le susurró, "Eres el único al que entregaría al señor Henry", causando que el bebe se ría.

"Por cierto Draco," dijo Harry, "¿Qué es esto que oí sobre un cuarto secreto?"

Draco se congeló y respondió forzosamente, "creo que nuestro hijo se ha ensuciado" antes de salir de la habitación con Nibby detrás de él.


	5. Memories

Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

Memories

Nota de traductora: A las personas que dejaron reviews muchas gracias! y espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo.

* * *

"¿Harry?"

La potente voz se podía escuchar desde la sala. Harry gimió por la injusticia de la situación mientras buscaba a ciegas sus lentes en el velador. La fría montura escoció su calida piel aun adormecida.

Rascó su estomago sobre el pantalón de pijama. Salió de la cama y se estiró rápidamente cuando su nombre se convirtió en un gemido.

"¿Qué Draco?" dijo Harry desde la puerta; su rubio esposo se encontraba en la sala, sacudiendo un paquete que tenía en las manos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Por poco empuja la caja en el rostro de Harry con impaciencia. "¿Por qué tu acosador te esta mandando algo?" Draco preguntó mientras pretendía apuñalar el nombre del remitente.

Draco trataba mostrarse desinteresado en la respuesta, pero Harry podía adivinar por la forma en la cual sus elegantes dedos golpeaban la caja que la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Sonrió a la adorable imagen que él hacia esperando una respuesta. Draco siempre se comportaba de esta manera cuando había algún tipo de sorpresa

"Estoy sorprendido de que no la hayas abierto por ti mismo."

"¡No podría!" Draco reclamó escandalosamente sentándose en el sofa al lado de Harry, empujó el paquete en su dirección.

"Ábrelo" ordenó el rubio.

"Creo que no pudiste abrirlo, ya que Colin le ha colocado unas barreras muy fuertes" No miró a Draco para que el rubio no pudiera ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

Como esperó el morocho, su esposo se incorporó tras su comentario y replicó. "Él no puede hacer ninguna barrera que me pueda detener. Ya pasé todas, míseras como eran. Pero se requiere una clave y Merlin sabrá que tipo de tontas frases ustedes los Gryffindors podrían usar."

Se sonrojó un poco frente a la sonrisa de Harry que daba a entender que sabía lo que sucedía, pero se rehusó a comentar sobre su frustrado intento de abrir su correspondencia. El trigueño colocó la caja en la tabla y se inclinó sobre ella, mirando de costado a Draco. Exhaló en la cubierta, susurrando "Amo a Draco Potter-Malfoy"

"Tonto" dijo Draco mientras su rostro se llenaba de color.

Volvieron sus ojos para ver como la tapa de la caja se levantaba. Harry extrajo un sobre y se lo dio a Draco.

"Anda. Ábrelo."

Draco rasgó con entusiasmo el sobre, mirando en su interior. Confundido, volteó el sobre y dejó que su contenido se desparramara.

"¿Fotografías?"

"Si." Harry empezó a revisar las varias fotos esparcidas en la mesa. "Quiero que empecemos un álbum, ya sabes, como el que Hagrid me dio. Sin embargo no tenía muchas fotografías de nosotros, excepto esas horribles que cortaste del Profeta" Mostró un rostro perturbado.

"Se te ve muy bien es esas tomas, Harry. Eres un famoso jugador de Quidditch. Tengo que tener algún recordatorio del porque te mantengo cerca, y todas esas imágenes tuyas sudando en el uniforme lo hacen. "

"De acuerdo, pero esto será sobre los dos. Mira, incluso consiguió fotos del segundo año. Fíjate en tu horrible cabello con gel" Draco miró sobre su hombro a la fotografía de él mismo.

"No era algo común como el gel muggle. Era una poción hecha especialmente para mantener mi cabello lustroso"

Harry rió. "Sólo estoy feliz de que ya no arreglas tu cabello de esa forma. No podría hacer esto si lo hicieras" Pasó sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello para ilustrar su punto.

"Ayúdame a arreglar estas para poder ponerlas en el álbum" Harry comenzó a colocar las imágenes una al costado de otra esperando encontrar alguna forma de orden.

La calidad aumentaba en las fotografías mientras se hacían mayores. Las imágenes del segundo año mostraban a Draco en la parte de atrás, ya que Colin lo había captado en el marco por error.

"Mira, Draco. Prueba de que trataste de hacer trampa."

"¡Mentira!"

"Draco, ni siquiera miraste" Dijo apuntando a la imagen de él. "Ahí estas, tercer año final de Quidditch. ¿Ves eso? ¡Esa es tu mano sujetando mi escoba!"

"Obvio que iba tratar de mostrarme en una luz desfavorecedora, maldito Gryffindor" se quejó Draco, haciendo un puchero.

"Hey, te casaste con un Gryffindor" dijo Harry, golpeándolo suavemente con su codo.

"Te amo, por eso estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto tus faltas" respondió Draco con una sonrisa pícara. "También eras un increíble volador. ¡Mira esta!" Draco observaba la toma que sostenía en fascinación.

Harry miró la imagen del colacuerno húngaro acercándose a él. Recordaba la horrorosa sensación de ser perseguido por un dragón, pero tenía que admitir que desde la perspectiva del público, se veía muy impresionante.

"¿Por eso tenías que hace trampa?" provocó nuevamente a su esposo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Draco.

Draco estaba enfocado en unas de las fotografías que tenía en la mano; parecía embelezado por las imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez.

"¿Qué sucede Draco?"

"¿Siempre te miré así? "

Harry se mantuvo en silencio. Todas las fotografías eran de Draco mirando a Harry cuando el morocho no estaba mirando. Las ropas eran diferentes, al igual que el fondo; lo único que no cambiaba era la expresión en el rostro de Draco.

"Como un tonto enamorado…" aclaró Draco. Se veía molesto, cogiendo una. "Te estoy mirando y es como si ni te importara. Ni siquiera notabas que estaba allí…."

Harry empezó a hojear entre el resto de las fotos y, luego de algunos minutos, salió triunfante con un puñado de tomas que estaba buscando.

"Toma," trató de dárselas a Draco.

"No, este bien Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto," se negó Draco, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Draco, tómalos," insistió Harry, abriendo el puño de Draco para colocar las fotos.

"Todo el tiempo tenías mi atención—no hubo un momento, aún cuando éramos enemigos, en que no supiera que estabas en la habitación. Eres algo difícil de ignorar," dijo Harry y se acercó hasta que sus piernas rozaban.

Draco cedió finalmente y examinó las imágenes de Harry, y a pesar de que el Gryffindor no tenía la expresión que el si, esta no era de odio o indiferencia.

Era de confusión.

"Siempre me confundiste," confesó Harry, repitiendo los pensamientos de Draco. "Eras malvado conmigo, con mis amigos, con un montón de personas en realidad" Se detuvo. "Pero cuando te veía con tus amigos, parecías tan diferente. Me preguntaba como sería conocer ese lado tuyo"

Draco soltó las fotos de Hogwarts de sus primeros años que ahora parecían haber ocurrido hace mucho tiempo atrás, volteando su rostro y acercándolo al de Harry.

"¿Y cómo ha sido? Imagino que ha sido mucho más de lo que jamás podrías haber soñado. Probablemente pensaste que ibas a tener que conformarte con Ginny, y vivir el resto de tu vida en una infeliz y casi incestuosa unión." Comentó Draco, sintiéndose más seguro de si mismo.

"Sí, ha sido más de lo que pude haber deseado," contestó seriamente Harry. "Gracias."

El suave beso se volvió algo más y pospusieron el montaje de su álbum juntos para un día lluvioso.


	6. Pattern

Summary: Draco esta actuando raro, esta cambiando su rutina, y Harry esta dándose cuenta de que es algo que estaba esperando  
Advertencia: Como lo digo sin malograr la sorpresa? Hmm… supongo que si ya conocen a Sage no saldrán corriendo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen

Notas de Traductora: No saben lo feliz que estoy al saber que hay tantas personas interesadas en esto…

* * *

Empezó el lunes.

Silencio.

Harry rodó desde su lado tibio de la cama para abrazar a Draco y para lentamente despertarlo, pero no había cuerpo alguno que recibiera su abrazo.

Frunció el ceño mientras consultaba el reloj para asegurarse de que no era tan tarde como pensaba, pero eran las 6 a.m. como siempre.

¿Dónde estaba Draco?

En los años en que salieron y luego se casaron, aprendió de la forma difícil que a Draco no le gustaba levantarse temprano. Todas las mañanas, la batalla comenzaba cuando Harry levantaba a Draco haciéndole el amor. Luego, dejaba a Draco relajarse por un rato antes de llevarlo a la ducha, y solo ahí podía empezar el día.

Era la mejor forma de despertarlo, y todavía se acordaba de los hechizos que tenía que evadir si no seguía la rutina.

Recordando el razonamiento del rubio: "Si vas a levantarme para hacerme trabajar, mínimo debes darme alguna compensación."

No que Harry se estuviera quejando.

Lamentablemente, su hijo de tres años había heredado sus hábitos matutinos, y como su papá no era fácil calmarlo. El pequeño pateaba y se escondía aún más entre las cobijas. La única persona que podía sacarlo tranquilamente era Draco.

Gimiendo mientras salía de la cama, Harry se estiró lánguidamente y se dirigió al baño. Se asomó, pero no encontró signos de su esposo. Suspirando mientras salía de su dormitorio. Luego, revisó el cuarto de Sage, pero no había nadie en la cama. Sus pasos aceleraron mientras corría hacia las escaleras. Las bajó de dos en dos, pero cuando registro el aroma de la comida desaceleró el ritmo. Harry se dirigió a la cocina encontrando a las dos personas que había estado buscando.

Draco estaba frente a la estufa con sus pijamas verdes, mezclando huevos en la sartén hasta que estuvieran revueltos justo en la forma que Harry prefería. Su hijo estaba en la mesa, su cabeza reposando en su palma, casi enterrándose en su desayuno. Sus ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos y su otra pequeña mano traía cucharadas de cereal que chocaban en su mejilla. Sage no parecía dares cuenta que nada estaba entrando en su boca, pero Harry pensó que tal vez era lo mejor. En su somnoliento estado, quien sabe si se olvidaba masticar antes de tragar.

"Esto es una sorpresa," Harry dijo lentamente.

"Hola, Harry," respondió Draco volteando de la estufa para darle una dulce sonrisa.

"Tengo tanta energía esta mañana, que hice el desayuno y Sage ya esta limpio y listo."

"Si, Draco, parece realmente listo," rió Harry. Apiadándose del pequeño, tomó la cuchara de la mano laxa del muchacho y limpió la pegajosa mejilla con una servilleta. Cogió a Sage de la silla y lo sentó en su regazo, donde el niño pronto susurró "Pa" y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre.

Apartando su mirada de la adorable imagen, miró inquisitivamente a Draco, que estaba canturreando en voz baja.

"¿Seguro que te sientes bien?" inquirió con miedo.

"Me siento _fantástico_," replicó Draco alegremente. Indicó a Harry pasarle a Sage y Harry cumplió, levantándolo hacia los brazos de su papá.

"No te preocupes Harry, todavía necesito que me 'despiertes'," aseguró con una sonrisa pícara y con un suave roce entre las piernas de Harry. "Lo dejaré dormir un poco. Espérame en el cuarto."

Esa fue la primera mañana que Harry notó que algo pasaba con Draco, pero tenía "deberes" matutinos, y se olvidó de todo.

X X X X

* * *

Más tarde esa semana, Harry regresó del trabajo para almorzar con Draco y Sage, pero no estaban allí. Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, se dirigió a la oficina de Draco en el Ministerio.

Encontró a Draco sentado en su escritorio trabajando con una enorme pila de pergaminos, mientras que Sage estaba sentado en un escritorio en miniatura con algo de comida y una caja de jugo

"Hola, Harry. Lamento no haber estado en casa," Draco dijo sin quitar los ojos de los pergaminos. "Hay mucho que hacer aquí, pensé quedarme y avanzar un poco. ¡No sé quien dejo que se amontonara tanto trabajo!"

Harry se peñiscó ligeramente— parecía que había entrado en una dimensión alterna. "Draco, tu eres quien dejó que el trabajo se acumulara."

"Lo sé, Harry, es por eso que necesito terminarlo," respondió Draco exasperado. "Escucha, porque no almuerzas con Sage" Señaló una pequeña sillar que se encontraba frente a su hijo e indicó a Harry sentarse.

"Draco, no tengo ningún almuerzo. Comemos en la casa, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó distraído con un documento. "Oh, bueno puedes compartir con Sage. ¿Tu compartes con papi, cierto bebe?" el rubio preguntó al niño.

"Si, Papa! Yo comparto," Sage miró entusiasmado Harry. "Tengo samitch y dopa también (1). ¡Aquí tienes!"

"OK, peque, Gracias." Harry dijo mientras cuidadosamente se sentaba en la silla pequeña, aceptando la comida.

Fue el Segundo día que notó que algo pasaba, pero el concentrado rostro de Sage mientras 'servía' almuerzo a su papa era tan dulce que en vez se concentró en el servicio

X X X X

* * *

Cayeron en una rutina.

Cuando Harry se levantaba Draco ya estaba levantado y tendrían sexo y Draco saldría raudamente al se convirtió en su único compañero de almuerzomientras Draco comía alguna chuchería y chocolate caliente mientras avanzaba su trabajo.

Esto pasó durante una semana hasta que pasó algo que Harry _no _pudo ignorar. Llegó el viernes y encontró a Ron en la cocina ayudando a Sage a subirse a su silla.

"¿Ron?"

"Harry, gracias a Merlín que esta aquí, amigo!" el pelirrojo sonaba aliviado.

"¿Por que estas aquí?" Harry inquirió.

"Draco me invitó y esta actuando muy raro."

"¿Por que?" preguntó Harry.

"Me invitó a cenar cuando le dije que Hermione estaba visitando a sus padres con los niños."

"¿Por qué es raro? ¿Ustedes se están llevando bien, no?" Harry no veía cual era el problema.

"Sí claro, pero es que esta muy _alegre_," explicó Ron.

"Supongo, ha estado así toda la semana," agregó Harry.

"Sabes, es casi como esa vez que se disculpo por ser un patán, te acuerdas? Estaba actuando extraño también. Quizás tu Malfoy es defectuoso," bromeó.

Harry golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. "Ya me acuerdo. Gracias, Ron." Apretó el hombro de su amigo y empezó a salir del cuarto solo para volver corriendo y abrazar a su hijo.

"Lo siento peque. Te amo!"

"T'amo , Papi," Sage dijo alegremente.

Harry ya había salido de la habitación.

"Me siento mal por ti, pequeño. Tus padres son muy extraños," Ron fastidió al pequeño.

"Eres tonto, Tío Weasleby," respondió inocentemente.

"¿Quien te enseñó eso?" preguntó Ron incrédulo. "Fue tu papá, no es cierto?"

Sage solo rió.

X X X X

* * *

Harry llegó a la puerta de la cocina y decidió que no era el momento adecuado para preguntar. Apenas pudo contenerse durante la cena, pidiendo silenciosamente al reloj que avance más rápido.

Finalmente, Sage ya estaba arropado en su cama y Ron había escapado a su propia casa. De vuelta en su habitación, Harry observó a Draco regresar de su baño, cuando llegó cerca a la cama, se quitó su bata de felpa y se metió entre las sábanas desnudo.

Harry trató de maniobrar sobre Draco, pero su compañero tenía otros planes. El rubio hizo que se sentara para colocarse sobre su regazo. Draco tomó las mejillas de Harry y se acercó para besarlo

El cuerpo de Harry estaba respondiendo al continuo y deliberado movimiento de caderas de Draco, pero había esperado mucho para preguntarle algo.

Separándose lentamente de la boca de su esposo susurró, "Draco, espera un minuto. Necesito preguntarte algo"

"¿Ahora?" Draco preguntó, indicando la excitación de Harry con sus ojos.

"Es importante."

"OK, Harry ¿qué es?," lo apuró Draco.

"¿Estas gestando?"

"¿Qué?" Draco estaba tan sorprendido que se sentó abruptamente en el regazo de Harry, causándole un ligero malestar. "Lo siento," lo tranquilizó distraídamente. "¿Por qué preguntas algo así Harry?"

"Estas teniendo cambios de humor, te despiertas por tu propia cuenta, estas siendo responsable, y además, estas siendo extremadamente amable con Ron."

Fue como si una luz se hubiera encendido en la cabeza del confundido rubio. Daba la impresión de que estaba revisando los acontecimientos de los últimos días y cuando terminó se lo veía aterrorizado.

"Realmente estoy trabajando en el ministerio, no te preparé el almuerzo la última semana, y fui tan dulce como un Hufflepuff con Weasel. Tengo que estar en estado, Harry. Necesitamos los supresores de cambio de animo de Pomphrey."

Se bajó de Harry, pero fue halado por la muñeca.

"Draco, para. ¿No lo entiendes?" Colocó una mano en el plano vientre de Draco. "¡Vamos a tener un bebé!"

Draco se quedó inmóvil por un momento mirando desde la mano de Harry hasta su rostro.

"Vamos a tener un bebe, verdad?" finalmente susurró, sonriendo complacido.

"Sí, sabía que lo verías a mi manera." La sonrisa de Harry creció aún más y abrazó fuertemente a Draco.

X X X X

* * *

(1) en la versión en ingles Sage dice "I have samitch and some doup too", no pronuncia bien las palabras.


	7. The Sweetest things

Summary: Corto y dulce , Es San Valentín y los hijos de Draco y Harry tienen una sorpresa para su papa.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen

Notas de Traductora: Quise esperar hasta el 14, pero para no hacer tan larga la espera lo publico mejor ahora.

* * *

"Papá?" La voz suave vino de la puerta abierta de la habitación.

"Entra Sage" Draco instó sentándose con cuidado para no despertar a Harry. Estaba en pijama, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

El pequeño se abalanzó con las manos extendidas. "Feliz día de San Valentín! Papa" Sage anunció felizmente entregando a Draco un corazón de papel anormalmente grande. Draco se quitó las sabanas de las piernas, quedando colgadas sobre el borde de la cama.

"¿Te gusta?" Ojos plateados se iluminaron con anticipación. Draco miró el contorno irregular, la mezcla caótica de brillo muggle y el encanto asistente que hacia brillar el saludo.

"Por supuesto que me gusta, tu lo hiciste ¿no?" Draco respondió atrayéndolo al espacio entre sus piernas, con la espalda Sage contra su pecho.

"Vamos a ver", murmuró el rubio, abriendo la tarjeta. Se podía adivinar el "Feliz San Valentín" en la caligrafía de Sage.

Sage se volteo en brazos de su papá. "Yo practiqué mucho para mi nombre", le informó con orgullo señalando a su intento de firma.

"Muy bonito, casi tan bueno como el mío Sage" Draco acordó

"Y eso es la firma de Canuto"

"Sage ¿Qué es esto entonces?", Preguntó señalando a las manchas en la parte inferior de la tarjeta al lado de la huella.

"Esa es la pata de Griffin"

Draco se debatía entre estar divertido u horrorizados ante la idea de que su hijo, siguiendo el ejemplo del perro había dejado su marca.

"El no puede escribir bien. Ni siquiera sabe las letras" Sage se defendió

Draco sonrió "Bueno es eso tienes razón, por cierto ¿dónde está tu hermano?"

"Oh" Sage miró a su alrededor "Él estaba aquí, él tiene tus chocolates"

Draco se apresuró a buscar al niño desaparecido con Sage sobre sus talones, deteniéndose súbitamente justo después de atravesar la puerta de su dormitorio.

En contra de la pared estaba sentado su rubio hijo de 13 meses de edad. Vestido con sólo un pañal, las piernas regordetas separadas frente de él.

"Griff" Sage gritó indignado "Te comiste el chocolate de Papá"

Griffin lamió los dedos cubiertos de chocolate en satisfacción y miró con sus grandes ojos verdes a su hermano mayor.

"Sah", respondió levantando un chocolate a medio comer, un corazón de chocolate.

"¡Nooo!! ¿Por qué te los comiste? "Sage cuestionó el bebé.

El bebé responde balbuceando y sacudiendo su pequeño puño, mientras gotas de chocolate, escapaban de su mano.

Draco miró por un momento la "pelea", preguntándose si debía intervenir.

"Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Todos respondieron a la voz ronca volteando a ver a Harry apoyado en la puerta.

"Griffin se comió el chocolate de papá", se quejó Sage

"Da!" Griffin llamó sosteniendo sus brazos en un comando para que lo alzaran. Harry se agachó sin preocuparse por el chocolate derretido en el cuerpo de Griffin.

"Oye, no vas a castigarlo?" Sage preguntó desconcertado ante las acciones de su padre.

"Es sólo un bebé, él no entiende", explicó Harry

"Ven aquí Sage" Draco se arrodilló para susurrar al oído de su hijo

"Está bien, vamos a hacer galletas, y vamos a dejar a tu padre para que cuide de Griffin mientras esta hiperactivo", dijo con complicidad.

"Muy bien!" Sage aceptó de buena gana agarrando las manos de su papá halándolo hacia las escaleras

"¿A dónde van ustedes?" Harry llamó

Draco miró a su miniatura acurrucado bajo la barbilla de Harry, manos cubiertas de chocolate embarraban la camiseta y sonrió con satisfacción.

"Abajo, ¿puedes cuidar de Griffin?"

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?" Harry contestó un poco confundido

"No hay ninguna razón" Draco dejó que Sage tirara de él, lejos de la zona de guerra que estaba seguramente a punto de empezar.


End file.
